Klaus! Listen
by GabzHaug
Summary: A different story line, which starts off when Klaus is seeing Hayley for the first time in Originals. Hayley has only recently found out of her pregnancy, and now her life is being put into the hands of the Originals. One in particular she hadn't planned on seeing again. But she will deal, she has to for her life, and her child's.XxKlayleyxX There will be drama.
1. Chapter 1: Klaus, Listen!

This is my very first fanfiction! Criticism is ok and appreciated as long as it's helpful! I DO NOT own the Originals or TVD, which I find unfortunate… Anyway, let me know what you think, and if you'd like me to continue! Enjoy, hopefully!

* * *

"Klaus! Listen." Elijah implores, trying to make his brother understand, realize, what was happening. Make him listen to the quick heartbeat of the frightened girl, and to the even quicker heartbeat of the child in her womb. Hayley's hand goes to her stomach instinctively, protecting the child she only just recently discovered.

Klaus's eyes drift to Hayley, a girl he figured he'd never see again. He didn't particularly want to encounter her after their last meeting, the one that had supposedly created the child whose heartbeat he could hear fluttering in the young wolfs stomach. A heartbeat that almost matched his own. His eyes blazed in sudden anger and disbelief.

"Its impossible," he sneers "I'm a vampire! I despise liars little wolf." He's in front of her in an instant, his stance threatening. Elijah steps forward to step in between the two, but stops when Hayley suddenly straightens, staring coldly into Klaus's eyes.

"I would never lie about something as serious as this Klaus! Besides, I've been here, basically a prisoner for weeks! Don't you think I would've admitted to it not being your child by now if that were true?! And you," She steps forward during her speech, her outstretched finger poking Klaus on the chest, annoyance clear in her eyes " you are not just a regular vampire! You're a frickin hybrid Klaus! Obviously normal vampire rules don't apply to you!" Her chest is heaving at this point with her anger and vehemence. Klaus smirked. He dares to smirk at me right now?! Hayley clenches her fist, pondering on her chance of hitting him. Her chance is low, she knows, but then Klaus quirks an eyebrow, smirking again as though he knows her thoughts and oh, how she wants to hit him! Elijah intercedes, probably predicting her thoughts, and speaks up to the witches around them.

" Now that that is settled, what are your terms for releasing Hayley to us?" Klaus' eyes roll at his brothers cordial attitude. For as long as the originals have known witches, Elijah should have learned that no matters with witches were ever simple. Sophie steps forward, becoming the mediator for the discussion.

" Klaus and you need to help us. Marcel and his vampires are terrorizing witches, prohibiting us from using our magic! They've chased off the weres already, and we're next if you don't help." Done explaining their conditions, she looks expectantly at them, waiting for their approval of the terms. Elijah turns to Klaus, giving him an imploring look. " Their conditions are fair, don't you agree brother?" Klaus seems to consider, but then starts walking toward the entrance smirking, taking hold of Hayleys arm on the way saying " No, Brother, I think we'll take little wolf, maybe stop by Marcel's and tell him of the witches little plan." Elijah sighs dejectedly, hand reaching out to take hold of Hayley to stop Klaus' progression.

Hayley is suddenly pulled out of his reach by Klaus, his eyes suddenly werewolf gold, a glare pointed directly at his brother. Elijah just looks at him surprised, but puts his extended hand down, intending to take advantage of his brothers attention. Hayley beats him to it though when she suddenly lets out a quiet- to human ears- surprised gasp. The brothers smell blood and quickly look to the wolf between them who is staring down at her now cut and bleeding palm in surprise.

" Sorry guys, but you can't take her until you give us your word to help! I don't especially want to hurt Hayley, but I will." To prove her point, Sophie scrapes her skin again with a knife, producing blood. Hayley's skin also splits magically in the same place as Sophies, though this time she's not as surprised. Lifting her head from her bloodied hand, she and Klaus let out almost identical growls directed toward the witches, while Elijah glares at the witches and simultaneously clears the blood off Hayley's hand. He glances down to see the damage on her hand, only to see it had already healed.

" She's a werewolf, she heals quickly. But, that doesn't mean I can't hurt or even kill her! Think of it as our leverage." Sophie clarified her intentions. Hayley finally speaks up. "You crazy witch! You'd kill yourself!"

"And I'd sacrifice myself!" Sophie exclaims, clearly desperate. Elijah steps forward.

"It doesn't need to come to that. My brother and I will concede to your conditions, if you nullify the bond between you and Hayley. Won't we Niklaus?" Klaus glares, his fury palpable. He turns to the door. Hayley's heart speeds, afraid of being abandoned, left with the witches in her condition. Klaus stands rigid, deliberating, possibly thinking of agreeing just to have the witches dissipate the spell. Sophie's voice rings out, possibly sensing his plans.

" The bond will not be undone until you help us with Marcel! We can't trust Klaus' word Elijah." Elijah's face grows troubled. "Well, Klaus?"

* * *

OK so, again, this is my first fanfiction. I don't think it's terrible- but I'm biased. I hope I strayed from the Original (hehe) storyline enough, and I'm planning on deviating more as the story continues. Also should my chapter be shorter, about the same or longer? I definitely don't own anything having to do with the Originals or TVD.

-GabzHaug


	2. Chapter 2: Predictable?

** HI! So I got some positive feedback, mostly saying that I should continue with the story- which I'm more than happy to oblige! I've been wanting to write a fanfiction for years, so I'm overjoyed that I've finally done it! Once again I don't own the Originals or TVD1 Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_ In the last chapter: Klaus has discovered Hayley is in New Orleans being held hostage by the witches who are being terrorized by Marcel -a vampire- and his minions. The witches have revealed that Hayley is pregnant- with Klaus's child. Hayley has been bound to Sophie as a way to force Klaus' hand, to make him and his brother help. And we all know how much Klaus hates being backed into a corner: so what will he do?_

"Well, Klaus?" Sophie's voice calls out. She's worried that he won't concede, that she'll have to hurt Hayley again. That she'll have to hurt herself. Sophie was not a fan of pain, but desperation makes one do things they usually wouldn't. Since her sister's death, her sister's _sacrifice_, Sophie had felt a hole in her heart, one she doesn't think will ever go away. She moves to Hayley, who's looking at Klaus' back with worry. Her big doe eyes are glassy, watering at the thought of being abandoned again, like so many times before. Hayley's hand lifts, reaching out to Klaus subconsciously, before lowering it and turning away. _I will be fine_, she tries to convince herself. She'd always been a survivor, when her parents abandoned her, when she went through foster care, when she was rejected by yet _another_ family.

Besides, now she had a reason to want, no, _need_ to live. She vowed to herself and her child that they would be safe, even if she had to save them herself. Hand rubbing her barely-there bump, she turns to Sophie, brushing off her 'soothing' hand from her shoulder, determination set on her face. She opens her mouth to speak up for herself and her unborn child, when someone interrupts.

"We'll take your damned deal, _Witch_." Klaus bites out turning. Grabbing Hayley, he starts pulling her from the godforsaken room, fighting the urge to kill the ones threatening what was** his**.

" Understand, if Hayley comes to any harm, our agreement will be void, and my brother and I **will** come for you." With those his parting words, Elijah departs the same direction as Klaus and Hayley. After the Original brothers and wolf are out of the cemetery, and hearing distance, Sabine speaks out.

"That child** will not** be allowed to live to its birth. Another original, even an infant, would be an upset to the balance. The child will be too powerful. We **cannot** allow it to live."

* * *

Now To The Original Brothers and Hayley

"Klaus, stop! I don't especially like being manhandled!" Hayley yells in frustration, after tugging her arm had no effect. Klaus whirls around suddenly, finally releasing Hayley's wrist. Not expecting him to actually let go_ and_ stop, she has a difficult time stopping herself, and almost collides with Klaus.

" What the _hell_ Klaus! You could_ warn_ a person beforehand! Not all of us have vampire reflexes!" Hayley scolds, surprised. Klaus smirks, obviously amused. _Creepy_.

" You may not be a vampire, but you_ are_ a werewolf. So ,in theory, you should have faster reflexes, little wolf."

"Stop teasing the poor girl, Brother. She's been through an ordeal already." Elijah admonishes, having reached the two. "Besides, we have the serious matter of Marcel and the other vampires to discuss. What do you propose we do about them?" Klaus and Elijah both glance at Hayley, the brothers acknowledging that they must do as the witches demand, else-wise have the wolf, and child, be put in harms way. Elijah knew that he would not put the mother in harms way, but what of Klaus? Elijah remember's Klaus' bond to Marcel, he thought of the boy almost as a son. _He would not put Marcel before his own child, his blood, would he?_ Elijah wanted to believe he wouldn't, but he remembered how long his brother had mourned over the supposed death of Marcel before.

Either way, whatever Klaus chose, Elijah knew that his brother would later regret if harm came to Hayley and their child. So being the good man, and brother, he was he couldn't allow that to happen.

"Guys, not to break up this little discussion, but I'm starving. Is there somewhere nearby I can eat?" Hayley requests. Klaus seems to not hear her, but begins walking toward town.

"Are we suppose to follow him, or does he want to be alone? No offense, Elijah, but your brother is really irritating sometimes." Hayley exclaims, clearly unsure of Klaus' intentions. Elijah grins slightly at the woman's annoyance directed at his brother, and considers responding. Instead he nudges her forward and walks with her toward the direction Klaus had went.

"You know Hayley, most would be afraid to say those sort of things about Klaus out loud, for risk of death."

" I suppose it would make sense to be frightened but…" Her hand once again goes to her belly. She would never admit it out loud, but she found Klaus to be almost trustworthy, in a messed up way. He's unbalanced and quick to kill an enemy, sure, but family is **important** to him, even if they upset him. Klaus is almost… Predictable? No, not quite, but thats the only word that comes to mind. _I don't think Klaus would intentionally harm our baby- or me… Sure, he's kind of an ass, but this is his kid._

"Klaus, you need to slow down. Hayley cannot be expected to keep up with you." Elijah calls out to his brother who's about ten yards away now. Klaus turns to them.

" Come along, little wolf, I thought you were hungry?"

"Oh shut it Klaus, I _am_ hungry, but you have longer legs and vampire speed!" Hayley replies exasperated, to which Klaus lets out a muffled chuckle. But she speeds up nonetheless at the prospect of food. She and Elijah quickly catch up to Klaus. The group continues walking.

" Where are we going Niklaus? Hayley cannot be noticed in her condition, and we do not want Marcel to discover her connection to you." Elijah states. Klaus leads them to a car Hayley had not previously noticed. Klaus escorts her to the drivers side backseat, opening the door while answering Elijah.

" We're going to our new home. You remember the old Mayors house, don't you Elijah? I made a call while you two were catching up and bought it. Originally I **had** planned on our beloved New Orleans home, but it seems Marcel now occupies it." Klaus explains brusquely, obviously irate at the fact. " But, I suppose if we're going to hide little wolf from Marcel, that house is the best choice." Once they're in the car they quickly start toward the house that holds many of the brothers memories.

* * *

** Ok, first off, I know Klaus probably seems pretty nice to Hayley in this chapter- but I don't think she's pissed him off enough yet for him to be too nasty to her yet. I haven't decided much yet, but I do know that their personalities will clash later on. Anyway, I plan on updating at least once a week hopefully. So, I hoped you liked the second chapter. I love reviews! I'll try to update soon!**

** -GabzHaug**


	3. Chapter 3:A Few Bumps Along The Way

**A longer chapter was requested, and I promise I'll work on it, but figured seeing as it's been so long since I last updated, I should just make do with what I have, sorry. It hasn't helped that I continuously edited the chapter. Thank you to anyone who reviews, the reviews I've gotten so far make me enjoy writing the story even more!**

* * *

_Last chapter: Klaus unwillingly agrees to the witches demands, and now he and Elijah have to decide what they are going to do about Marcel and the other vampires. The one thing they've both agreed on for certain is that Hayley's existence, and her child's, must be kept a secret. Klaus has bought a house from the Originals past, and now it will be their home for the time being._

The rear car door slams as Hayley gets out. She had just endured a tense fifteen minute ride to her new 'home' because of that **bigot**, Klaus. The ride had started out normally enough, with the brothers discussing their thoughts on how to go about their deal with the witches. For the most part she had zoned out. She was hungry and slightly nauseous, so she didn't much want to listen to ,what would surely be grotesque, ideas of Klaus'. She had succeeded, for the most part, until she heard the word wolf.

At first she thought they were discussing the werewolves that had been chased out of the area. Instead she realized she was being spoken to, by Klaus, who repeated his question.

"So what brought you to New Orleans, Little Wolf?"

" You know I _do _have a name! It's **Hayley**, not _little wolf_! I believe it's a fairly simple name to remember, _Niklaus_." At the beginning of her little rant, Klaus had clearly been amused. It had been her aim to use his full name to validate her statement, but when he scowled she realized he may have taken it as her being truly angry at him. She felt guilty, but didn't especially feel like apologizing. She was not the type to ask forgiveness from someone, so instead she sat in silence and stared out the window.

_She's pouting. _Elijah reigned in a chuckle at the girls' antics, having noticed her guilt and then internal debate. He recognized the fact that she and Klaus were quite alike, but also entirely different from one another. Hayley felt guilt, while Klaus -usually- did not. Elijah had witnessed Klaus feel guilt less than a handful of times. When their younger brother died, when Marcel was supposedly killed. _But mostly when Niklaus had _**_somehow_**_ hurt Caroline. _How Elijah detested that vampire child, she had undone much of Elijah's work to heal Klaus when they were in Mystic Falls. She would lead his brother on and then destroy him with her would be safe to say Elijah would be perfectly content to never see the pesky vampire again.

He was fond of Hayley though. While he'd only known her for a -very- short time, he enjoyed her personality. He felt it complemented his brothers', although their stubbornness and pride sometimes clashed- but even _he_ found that somewhat amusing.

" You never did answer, Hayley. What are you doing in New Orleans?" Klaus glared at him, possibly because of Elijah's use of the girls name, but his gaze soon turned to the rear-view mirror waiting for her response.

" I'm… Looking for my pack, my family. I had gotten a lead on them from someone passing through Mystic Falls, and seeing as the town was getting boring I decided to follow it. It led me here, and then those damn witches found me and basically took me hostage…" Hayley sighs, continuing, "Anyway, I basically came here on a lead I'm not even sure is true, and even if it is I was told by the witches that the Weres of the area were banished. Who knows if they're even still in the area." Hayley looks to the brothers, perhaps expecting them to offer their help. Instead she finds the brothers in a staring contest, Klaus' jaw is tense and an obvious scowl on his face.

" What?" She questions. Klaus' is the one to answer, surprising the wolf.

" The wolves that were banished do, in fact, still live in the area, but if they are of your bloodline I don't know." He explains, seemingly reluctant to give the girl this information.

" Where are they? Are they close by? Could we go now?" Her questions obviously irritate Klaus as he jerkily pulls to the side of the road, stopping the car abruptly.

" You are not allowed to see them presently, Little Wolf." Klaus growls out, his hands clenching the steering wheel, his grip cracking the plastic covering.

" Not _allowed_?! How dare you tell me what I can or cannot do Klaus! I have been searching for these people since I first shifted! And you think you have the right to tell me to stop searching when I'm finally so close?! How _dare y-_!" Her words are cut off as she flings out the door, running. The brothers react quickly, thinking she's trying to escape from them. In mere moments they're opening their doors and running after her, they make it only a few yards when they hear retching and gasping sounds, soon finding Hayley leaning on a tree, wiping her mouth and her eyes shining with unshed tears.

" Goddammit this sucks." She says feeling the brothers eyes on her. Klaus walks back toward the car, content in knowing she wasn't running away.

" Hayley, I don't believe Niklaus meant for what he said earlier to come out the way it did. I believe my brothers' instincts are commanding him to keep you close, protect you- though he'd never admit, the stubborn man. So for you to go find your werewolf family now is something he cannot consider at this time." Elijah explains in an apologetic tone. Hayley sighs, before standing straight and rubbing her eyes. She gives Elijah a tentative smile, before giving him a hug. She soon releases him, hardly giving him a chance to reciprocate the unexpected hug, before she starts toward the car.

" I suppose, for today at least, i'll leave it be. I've searched for my family this long, I suppose I can wait a _little _longer Elijah, but, please, try to talk to Klaus." She pleads, her round eyes staring at him imploringly. Elijah rubs the bridge of his nose, a very mundane gesture, before looking back to her.

" I believe it would be best if you discussed it with him Hayley. I will also talk to him about it, but I think he would likely consider it more seriously if you, yourself, requested. Perhaps compromise to allow him to accompany you." She nods, understanding his point. "You should return to the car, I have to make a call." He tells her, taking out his phone. Hayley continues walking to the car without him, slowly, not wanting to be alone with Klaus. Unfortunately she still makes it back to the car before Elijah rejoins her. _Great. _She climbs into the back seat, buckling herself in the process. Having nothing left to do she looks to Klaus.

" Feeling better, Little Wolf?" He inquires, his tone seemingly indifferent, but she detects a trace of concern in it. She sighs, something she finds herself doing a lot in his company, before replying.

" Its Hayley, Klaus," She reiterates from their earlier discussion, this time more resigned to his pet name really, before continuing, ", and yes, I'm ok now. But how about not breaking suddenly anymore, and riling me up to the point of nauseousness." She'd meant it as a joke, and _OK, maybe a little bit of a jab at him_, but from the way his eyes turned icy and he stayed silent, she supposed she could have held her tongue for once. The car was once again painfully silent. Luckily the passenger door was opened as Elijah slipped in. He immediately noted the tension, but said nothing as Klaus started the car and made his way back on the road.

" _Hayley_, you should know that if the werewolf clan from New Orleans is, indeed, your family, then you'll have difficulties contacting them." Klaus abruptly says, apparently intending to clarify some things for the girl.

" And why would that be?"

" Because the Weres from New Orleans were cursed by the witches. They're forced to stay in their wolf form, only shifting back to human on full moons. A quite ingenious spell actually, also slightly ironic." Klaus chuckled. Hayley's eyes flashed yellow with anger. "Oh settle down Little Wolf, I had nothing to do with the curse placed on your kin." Her mood isn't altered by his reply, so Klaus chooses to remain silent along with her instead of instigating her further. Elijah just laughs softly at their shared stubbornness. The rest of the ride to their home is silent and tense, something Hayley believes is irrevocably Klaus' fault.

**So, end of chapter three. I apologize again to anyone who has waited, but I figured the idea for this chapter might be important later, so while I believe I have most of the next chapter figured out, I had to write this just in case. Next is them reaching their new home!**


	4. Chapter 4:Summary, sorry!

**Chapter Four! So very proud of myself! I wasn't sure I'd make it past even two chapters, but wow! I admit it's been difficult, but love the reviews, so thanks! I figure I'll do a review on what's happened in previous chapters every four chapters- They might be long, and its up to you if you want to read them. So i'll do my first one on this chapter. So, I once again do NOT own Originals (It'd be great if I did- something I'm sure all Klayley fans would agree!- Klayley alllll around!) haha! So, onto the summary!**

* * *

_So Far: Two of the Original family have come back to New Orleans: Elijah and Klaus. Soon after their arrival they're confronted by witches who wish for the brothers to liberate them, and their magic, from the other vampires of the area. Just when Klaus and Elijah are preparing to decline, the witches present their bargaining chip: Hayley, the Werewolf from Mystic Falls who had a brief… run in with Klaus. The brother's don't at first understand why the witches would think the wolf could be used to threaten them. It is then revealed that the girl is carrying Klaus' child: and impossibility. Elijah is quickly convinced, luckily, but Klaus is resistant. Soon, after hearing the child's heartbeat, Klaus tries to take the wolf with him by force. Before he makes it far though, the witches present the curse they have placed on Hayley and Sophie- Linking them so that whatever happens to one affects the other. So the brothers are forced to agree to the terms given to them, and finally leave with Hayley. Both agree that they need to hide Hayley and her child from the rest of New Orleans. Last chapter, while on the way to their new residence, many things happened- most importantly being that Haley's' pac whom she's been searching for is in New Orleans. There's a problem though: They are cursed. Her kin are wolves, only turning back to their human forms during the full moon. After a breakdown on Hayley's part following Klaus' forbidding her from searching for them, Elijah informs her that he believes Klaus may be later swayed to see things her way. At the end of the third chapter the group is just reaching their new home. What happens next? Read on!_

* * *

**Ok, so I know in Chapter three I'd said that the next (A.K.A. This Chapter) was already planned- but now it will actually be chapter Five! It's OK if you didn't read this chapter! I know I sometimes feel bad for skimming through these, but this was actually pretty quickly written. Anyway I hope you enjoy Chapter Five when It gets added- Hopefully tomorrow or else I'll have to wait a week! Sorry to anyone who thought this was a chapter instead of a summary!**


	5. Chapter 5:Well That's Not Ladylike

**HI! Chapter Five is finally here! Sorry for the wait, I had intended to post it right away, but had a slight malfunction- dropped my laptop thus breaking my screen- but luckily it was fixable! So here we are. Now, I admit this is another shorter chapter- I truthfully don't know if I capable of long chapters- but the reason this one is short is more because, while important- seeing as a new character enters- I want to keep moving on with the story. please, bear with me! Haha, well I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

The rear car door shuts with a resounding wham as Hayley exits the car after the arrival to her new "home". The victorian building in front of her would normally cause her to pause and admire the size and grandeur of it, if only she wasn't so pissed at another occupant who was also exiting the car. His jaw was tense, obviously annoyed. _Probably at her _she thought with a hint of amusement, a slight smirk appearing on her lips.

She notices another car, parked cockeyed in the driveway, and her smirk vanishes, her hand going instinctively to cover her stomach.

"Who-?" Hayley doesn't get to finish, cut off by a feminine voice.

" Finally! Elijah, you called me two hours ago and told me to hurry to this damned city, now I'm here. What's so freaking important?!" Rebekah yells, emerging from the car, her displeasure at being in New Orleans obvious.

"In my defense, Rebekah, It was not my intention for you to come immediately, although this matter is quite urgent." Elijah explains, trying to mollify his sister. Hayley starts shifting from foot-to-foot, nervous and slightly impatient. _Well, who wouldn't be slightly nervous. Tyler told me what Niklaus' sister did to Elena, how she killed her- or tried to at least, to bad for her Elena had vamp blood in her system_ Hayley thinks smugly, now tapping her fingers on her growling stomach. She was a little fuzzy on what all went down in Mystic Falls, and she wasn't a huge fan of Elena either, but she definitely knew that the three siblings being together meant trouble- and **lots **of it.

" Well… What was so **urgent **Elijah? Did Nik massacre a bunch of people again?" Rebekah asks with a sardonic tone, glancing over at her other brother with a smirk. Klaus addresses her with an answering smirk and chuckle. " Not yet little sister, but there is a definite possibility in the near future." Rebekah laughs before replying. "Already picking fights Niklaus? Tsk tsk, haha, who do you aim to kill now?" It is then that she notices the pretty brunette girl, who's slight fidgeting brought her to the blondes attention.

" Kidnapped someone already I see. Who is she? The target? Or is she just a snack?" She sniffs, surprisingly finding the scent of a wolf. " A werewolf?! Elijah! **Goddamnit**, I did **not** come here to help Klaus try and finish what he had started in mystic falls! I **will not** help you make any hybrids! Besides, how would you even make her one now that Elena is a vamp-"

"Oh **shut up **Rebekah, that is not what Little Wolf is here for." Klaus interrupts his little sisters rant, annoyed.

" She's truly here for the opposite reason. Rebekah, this is Hayley, Hayley- Rebekah. Hayley is the reason I summoned you here sister. We have a slight-" Hayley and Klaus both snort. "- dilemma…"

" What our dear brother means to say is that I somehow- through some impossible damn loophole- knocked up the Little Wolf." This is met with silence- an almost deafening one. Rebekah- who's surprised to say the least- seems to be trying to decide whether her brother is trying to be funny.

"For once my sister has nothing to say! Never thought I'd see the day, haha!" Klaus quips sarcastically, his chuckle humorless, seeming to not find the situation even remotely funny. His statement seems to startle Rebekah, a slight snarl forming on her lips.

"Shut **up** you ASS! Seriously, what the HELL! Is this some kind of **JOKE**! It better not be Niklaus, because it's really **not** funny! And YOU!" Rebekah rounds on Hayley- eyes glaring and an accusing finger pointed at her stomach. Hayley's hand instinctively curls protectively over her abdomen- catching Rebekahs attention as a little bit of anger leaves her eyes, slight resentment taking its place as she continues in a less volatile tone. " I swear, if you are lying to my brothers, I will **Tear. You. Apart**!"

Hayley's eyes glow yellow in anger. Done with being accused of lying about something she treasures, her eyes harden, her tone fierce when she finally replies.

" **Goddamnit**! I am SICK of listening to people say that I am lying about my baby- or jumping to conclusions and assuming they know ANYTHING about me! And if I thought I could do this on my own I would- believe me I have damn well considered it- but I had figured that maybe even the cold _heartless _Originals would welcome a new family member! I love this baby, and I want what's best for her, but now I'm thinking that maybe New Orleans isn't it!" Following her ferocious declaration, Hayley's stomach makes an equally vicious growl in hunger. Hayley stumbles, suddenly lightheaded. Feeling suddenly faint she almost falls when luckily someone catches her. She leans her weight reluctantly on the person, and looks up to thank who she assumes is Elijah, so she's completely surprised when she sees blue eyes and blonde hair- long blonde hair. _Rebekah._

"Thanks." Hayley admits to herself that her gratitude is discernibly hesitant, and she wonders why the blonde decided to help her. _I'm sure I look pretty weak and pathetic right now. _Hayley's irate at the fact that she needed help. _Help to freaking __**walk. **_Hayley looks for the Original brothers, finding them just inches away. Obviously the brothers had also lept forward to help the wolf, but Rebekah had been nearer. The brothers are both looking to their sister warily, also unmistakably trying to understand what motivated the blonde to catch the wolf.

" Did neither of you feed the poor girl? She's eating for two now you know! And also looks like she hasn't slept in days! Men! I swear, I'm gonna get them both books about the needs of pregnant women!" Rebekah leads- drags really- Hayley toward the front door of their house, intending to get the girl some food, the brothers following. Hayley decides to apologize to the blonde, now knowing that she'll be around for awhile.

" I'm… sorry for yelling before. But since I got here, everyone has accused me of being a liar… And I would never lie about her… I know it sounds crazy, but I already love her more than anything else." Hayley bashfully admits. She looks around the house and takes in her new home that she will now be living in for the foreseeable future.

" It's alright. I mean, its not, and you're lucky you're pregnant- otherwise I probably would've killed you- but all is forgiven. New Orleans has that affect- a lot of anger and resentment is in this city, and tends to swallow people whole. So we-" She points between herself and the wolf, "- have to stick together. So you think it's a girl?" She gestures to her companions stomach, to which Hayley nods in answer. "Huh… I could see that. I'll spoil her rotten." She shares a wink with the girl, surprising Hayley with her camaraderie.

Hayley sneaks a glance at Klaus, wondering what he thinks of his sister newfound fondness of her, and finds him chuckling with Elijah, both watching their sister fanning over the clearly confused mother. Hayley flips them the bird behind Rebekahs back.

" Well that's not ladylike at all little wolf." Hayley grins at his comment and sticks her tongue out childishly. Klaus' smirk turns decidedly mischievous…

* * *

**I JUST LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! Okay, so Rebekah is here! Wonder what Klaus might have in store for Hayley with his devious mind? Well thats the end of this chapter, I know what happens next, but what comes after might take a bit to write. I hope you've enjoyed my story thus far! Review if you get a chance, because I do love knowing everyones opinions. Until next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Many Years To Practice

**Chapter Six is finally finished! This is mostly from Hayley's POV- I've noticed I tend to write in third person, so I figure I'll try this. So, if you like it written like this, let me know! I'll try to throw more POV chapters in if I get a good response! Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Klaus' mischievous smile promises he's up to something, something I'm probably not gonna like. He starts toward me, grin still on his face, arms outstretched in a grabbing motion, letting me know his intentions. My eyes widen, and I stop, putting my hands out in a no-go sort of way.

"Klaus, don't you dare-!" My exclamation obviously falls on deaf ears as he scoops me up bridal style hurriedly, careful not to jostle me too much, and continues past Rebekah through the house. My yelling and slapping his chest really doesn't do much to deter him, so I try calling for his siblings' assistance. Both just chuckle, seemingly enjoying my struggle. _I swear, I am sooo getting all of them back for this._

My stomach growls again just as we- finally- make it to an entryway, to the kitchen apparently. _The kitchen's large like the rest of the house_ she notes. Its all white and stainless steel- surprisingly modern for such an old house.

Klaus, still carrying her with a chuckle at her obvious admiration of the room, walks to an island situated in the middle of the kitchen and sets her on one of the various stools around it. He then walks around the island to the other side where the fridge and other appliances are, and proceeds to rummage through the fridge and cabinets, pulling out ingredients.

I feel my eyes widen in disbelief- but seriously! _Is THE Original, Klaus, about to make me something to eat?! _She just has to ask, because she swears she's hallucinating.

"What… What are you doing Klaus?"

" Really? Little Wolf, I'm going to cook, obviously."

"Well, I think I see that- I'm not entirely sure, truthfully, that I'm not hallucinating. Who are you cooking for? Me?" Klaus rolls his eyes at me, confirming both that he is in fact cooking for me- _wow_\- and that he thinks I'm being silly. "Well… Okay. Thanks, I guess. Seriously though, do you know how to cook? Like, well?"

I hear chuckling from both Rebekah and Elijah who've suddenly made an appearance.

"Hayley, we are over 1000 years old." Rebekah laughs, but her reply doesn't really answer my question.

"What Rebekah means is that, yes Niklaus knows how to cook, we all do- fairly well actually."

" But I'm definetly a better cook than Bekah." Klaus winks at his sister with a smirk, and she looks at him with an annoyed pout.

" I burnt chicken once, ONCE, and I get reminded every time food comes up in a conversation! Hayley, don't listen to them, I am **the best **cook in the family! I burn one chicken- before stove's or any other such appliances were invented, mind you- and my brothers decided amongst themselves to terrorize me about it!" Both brothers laugh. _I don't think I've ever seen any of them laugh like this. I didn't think they could be this… normal._

Rebekah swats at them, but it doesn't hamper their amusement. If anything they laugh louder, backing away from their sister. I pat her shoulder comfortingly, trying to withhold my own snickers- although I admit it's a losing battle as I see the siblings antics.

* * *

After everyone finally calmed down from the siblings verbal spar, and then laughing fit, Klaus was finally able to finish making my food- and I admit, it smelt delicious. While the brothers headed to what I assume was the living room, I dug in like a hungry well, wolf actually, visiting politely with Rebekah while she sipped a glass of what I am pretending was wine.

After I finished eating and put my dishes in the sink I followed Rebekah to a huge living room where the brothers were sat, discussing something.

" Thanks, you know, for the food. It was good." I interrupt, drawing their attention to me. Klaus nods at my thanks, before turning back to his brother and resuming their conversation. _Did he just DISMISS me?! I'm feeling pretty dismissed! That bastard!_

I feel the need to hurt him, and as my anger rises my fists clench, nails biting into the palm of my skin. I start to stalk toward him to give him a piece of my mind- probably with more than a few expletives- when a sudden pain from my arm, the smell of blood, and a sudden dizziness overwhelm me. I stumble, trying to breathe through my nausea and pain.

The smell of blood must reach all the siblings about the same time as they all turn to find the source, and rush to my side when they realize It's me. I finally fall as the mix of blood loss, exhaustion and dizziness overcome me. Rebekah catches me for the second time today. I see her look to her brothers, seemingly not sure what to do._That makes two of us._ Her eyes widen- possibly in fear- at what she sees, but before I can look behind me at the brothers, she suddenly passes me to Klaus.

His scent is what informs me that it's him, because my eyesight is fuzzy now and I can't see much. I try to focus on his face as he picks me up and starts toward what I think are the stairs. As we go up, my eyesight starts to clear a little, enough so at least that I can see the complete rage displayed on Klaus' face. Rebekah and Elijah follow their brother and I's progression down the hall.

Klaus carries me through an open door, Rebekah passing us and removing the covers from the bed, situating them back over me as Klaus places me gently on it. Elijah, who had disappeared into the adjoining bathroom, re-enters toting a bucket of water, towels, and a first aid kit. He sets the bucket and towels on the stand by the bed, before handing the kit to Rebekah. She takes it from him and starts toward me, only making it a few steps before she's blocked by Klaus who tries to apprehend the first aid kit. She keeps the kit from his reach, meeting his gaze as she tries to explain.

"Nik, you need to let me take care of Hayley. We need to stop the blood and you need to calm down. Hayley and the baby are the priority right now, and after we make sure she's alright… We can both hunt down the witches and make sure they rue the day they decided to mess with a Michaelson." With that she pushed past Klaus and sat beside me.

She was quick and meticulous as she wet the towels and cleaned most of the blood that had dried on my hand and sleeve before she grabbed a scissor, cutting away the material of my long sleeves from the hem to my shoulder, then cleaning the remaining blood from my skin- which was difficult because I continued to slowly bleed. Soon though the blood stopped flowing from the wounds and we were able to finally see what the damage was.

On the inside of my forearm, in a deeply slashed messy scrawl, was an address, and in the crook of my elbow, a little injection point.

"What the hell!? Why am I not healing?" My question is slurred, and my breathing heavy as my dizziness and nausea kick up again. I close my eyes against the headache starting to throb in my temples. Another burst of pain hits me, this time on my palm. I try to hold back my exclamation of pain, instead letting out an embarrassing whimper that nonetheless alerts the siblings. They quickly notice my now weeping hand.

Klaus forces my hand open, and taking a clean bit from one of the towels he gently wipes away a majority of the blood, letting out an angry snarl, his eyes flashing gold, when he sees my now mostly clean hand. On the meaty part of my palm, there's an additional message. A time is now also etched into my skin.

**5:30 A.M.**

Klaus whispers something, and soon I have a glass of water being handed to me by Elijah, while Rebekah holds out two little white pills which I wearily take from her.

"Don't worry Hayley, they won't harm the baby. They're for the pain, and they'll help you sleep. Take them, and we'll see you in the morning." I trust her judgement, and do take them to ease the pain from my arm. I watch as Elijah and Rebekah turn to leave me to sleep, Rebekah turning when noticing her other brother hasn't followed.

"Are you coming Nik?" Klaus rummages through the first aid kit pulling out bandages. "I will be with you in a moment." The siblings share a look, the two closest to the door leaving as Klaus starts unwrapping the bandage. He's almost as efficient as his sister as her wraps the bandage around my hand, then arm. The bandage is not too tight or loose, and is comfortable. as Klaus finishes my eyelids start to feel heavy, but I keep them open with my remaining strength as I meet Klaus' gaze with my own.

"You know, I had mostly stopped bleeding, it would've been fine unwrapped." I giggle as he rolls his eyes- the pills obviously effecting me. "But, thank you. You're very good at it. You must have had some practice." He seems to shift uncomfortably from the compliment, before he grins deviously.

" I'm good at many things, as you well know Little Wolf. Practice does make perfect after all, and I have had many years to practice." I laugh at the innuendo, and he chuckles. My eyes close as my laugh dies down, my exhaustion defeating my willpower. Klaus shifts as if to stand, and suddenly my hand is grabbing his tightly, trying to pull him back. I force my eyes open one last time to ask him to sit with me awhile. His eyes turning slightly somber as he nods and sits beside me, back resting on the headboard as I again close my eyes and feel myself drift to sleep. An image entering my mind of a little girl with eyes as blue as the mans whose hand I was still holding.

* * *

**So that's the end of chapter six! The real drama has begun! Wonder how Niklaus and the remaining Michaelsons will react to this new development once safely away from the expecting mother. Rebekah most certainly is out for blood- witches blood. Will any witches be safe in New Orleans? Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you've enjoyed the new installation! I do so love reviews, so if you have time please do! See yoy- hopefully- soon for chapter seven!**


	7. Chapter 6&Half: Demented Minds

**OK! So chapter seven… right? Well I guess this is more 6 ½, because I just needed to update something, and this is all I got so far. Sadly I have been super busy with two jobs and have no time for any of my creative outlets- which seems to have put me in a bit of a block… Hopefully though, I'll be back to normal when my hectic schedule settles some. Until then, enjoy this half chapter!**

Klaus waits until he's certain that Hayley is deeply asleep before he exits the room. His room, but Hayley doesn't need to know that yet. He stalks through the hallway and down the stairs, finding his siblings in a room on the opposite side of the manor from their sleeping resident. Klaus enters the room, going to the the liquor stored at the bar instantly, pouring a glass before turning to the other occupants in the room.

" Elijah, Call Sophie. NOW! When this ends, I will have all the witches heads!" After his command, which Elijah agreed to readily, Klaus leaves the room, heading for the exit with Rebekah following.

"And what are we doing Nik? What do you have planned in that demented mind of yours?" Klaus whirls around, stopping Rebekah in her tracks.

" **I** am going to run a few errands along with Elijah when he gets off the phone with Sophie. **You** my dear sister, will unfortunately have to stay here." Rebekah pouts, and Klaus knows he'll need to reason with his female sibling. "Oh don't pout Bekah. I need someone I trust to watch over Little Wolf and my child. You can kill anything that dares go near her." Rebekah huffs, knowing that there are very few who would be foolish enough to approach the Original siblings dwelling, but agrees with Nik nonetheless. Hayley was their priority, and for the time being Klaus was trusting his female sibling to protect her and their child.

" While I'm not happy to be left out Nik, I swear that I'll protect Hayley and the baby. Just promise me to make the witches suffer." A shared predatory grin spreads on the siblings faces.

"That I can easily promise, Little Sister." With that he storms out of the house, completely bypassing his car in favor of his vampire speed. Soon after, Elijah leaves the room he'd been occupying, a disgruntled expression on his face- something Rebekah wasn't sure she'd ever seen displayed.

" What's wrong Elijah? Did you get ahold of the bitch- I mean witch?"

" I was unable to reach her. It would seem that they have chosen to halt communication with us until the meeting. Where is Niklaus, Rebekah?"

"Nik just left. He said you both had errands to run. You could probably catch up to him if you leave now." Rebekah informs her brother, to which he gives her a nod as good-bye before following after their brother.

After closing the door, Rebekah proceeds toward the kitchen. _I'm sure Hayley will be hungry when she wakes up… Hmm, what to make..? _Rebekah soon makes her decision after perusing the kitchen more. Chuckling to herself, she set out the supplies she'll need to make one of her best dishes.

Hayley wakes slowly, her hand automatically going to her head from the intense throbbing of opening her eyes.

" Finally you're awake! I was hoping you hadn't gone into a coma after Nik put you in my care." Hayley starts, jumping from her bed in almost a blink of the, eyes glowing gold.

" Oh, settle down Hayley, its just me. I even brought food, I'm sure you're close to ravenous at this point." Hayley's posture relaxes, now recognizing the voice as Rebekah. She quickly sits on the bed, the adrenalin having now worn off. Her head resumes the earlier throbbing, made worse by the exertion.

Ignoring the tension between her temples, she looks up to Rebekah. She nearly laughs but is able to hold it in- her grin was too strong to hold back though. Rebekah pops a hip giving Hayley a daring stare. Hayley is fighting a losing battle with her amusement.

"What..?"

" N-Nothing…" She laughs, she can't help it. "But, WHAT are you wearing?!" Her laughs increasing at the annoyed expression on Rebekahs' face. She really, seriously cannot help herself looking at the debacle adorning Rebekah. The woman is wearing an apron- but not just any apron, its one of the ones with a woman's curvaceous body printed on it, and to top it off someone had stuck a pin on it that exclaimed in big letters "KEEP CALM AND KISS THIS COOK!" It also didn't help that Rebekah seemed to have flour on the ends of one side of her hair, and probably hadn't noticed it.

" Shut it. I had bought this for Klaus as a joke a couple of years ago, but apparently it was the only one he has in this damned house, and I was NOT going to chance getting food on this top, its brand freaking new."

" The aprons nice- haha- Rebekah! Really, I love it, I think you should wear it all the time." The menace in Bekah's eyes- somewhat dulled by amusement- is conveyed equally in her voice when she replies.

" I'll keep how much you love it in mind when Christmas comes around Hayley. Maybe I'll get you a matching one." Hayley sticks her tongue out childishly, followed by opening her mouth to say something wise-assed about vampires celebrating Christmas, when her tray is plopped into her lap forcing her to catch it. " Now hush, it's time to eat."

**So obviously this chapter was sort of cutesy, and all over the place writing style wise- luckily we haven't reached the very important part yet, tis is more just a backstory for the next chapter. Can't wait to see how this conflict unfolds!**


End file.
